


Polyworld bois

by Levayden



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I had to cut it short sorry, Multi, Polyworld - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: Just some dumb fluff for the bois





	Polyworld bois

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so sorry if this sucked, I had to cut it short cuz I wanted to post it before tommorow. I'm going to an amusement park I haven't been to in a couple years with my friend. :D
> 
> Also Tom is trans in this, I never really added that part in :I

Tord’s Pov:  
I woke up to the sound of the stairs creaking. Someone had either gone down or upstairs. Opening my eyes I looked at my two out of three sleeping boyfriends. Matt was lying on his back with his arm across my chest while Edd was laying on his side, arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled and sat up, making sure not to wake the two up. Slowly making my way out of bed I opened our bedroom door and quietly walked down the hallway and over to the stairs. Avoiding the squeaky steps I walked down to the first floor and into the kitchen. Tom was sitting on the counter eating a bowl of cereal.  
“Morning,” He said shoving a huge spoonful of cereal into his mouth. I leaned against the counter next to him and tilted my head back to look up at him.  
“Morning,” I said back and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.  
“What’s the plan for today?” He asked and I shrugged.  
“Edd and Matt are still asleep, as you probably know. Matt mentioned going to the mall today so i’m sure he’s gonna drag us with him. Plus we need to go grocery shopping,” I said and Tom nodded, setting his cereal in the sink next to him.  
“If we’re going to the mall i’m going into Hot Topic,” He said and I laughed.  
“Like you’re not emo enough,” I said and he rolled his eyes.  
“I just want to get a few more earing,” He said walking over to me.  
“Don’t you have enough?” I asked, pushing myself up on the counter. Tom walked up to me and stood in between my legs.  
“That’s like asking Matt if he has enough mirrors or camera lens’,” He said and I laughed. He smiled and leaned up to kiss me. I smiled in the kiss and he pulled away. We were quiet for a fre seconds before Tom kissed me again and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I let out a small moan but we pulled away when the pocket door to the kitchen slid open. Edd was looking at the two of us and sighed.  
“Do I have to wake up to you two making out on the counter every day?” He asked and Tom shrugged. He had turned around and was leaning against my chest.  
“If you and Matt wouldn’t be up so late doing, certain things, maybe you could join us,” Tom said and Edd rolled his eyes.  
“That was one time,” He said grabbing soma bacon from the fridge.  
“And one time is all it takes to get someone pregnant,” Tom said and Edd rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah ok i’d be more surprised if you even found someone to sleep with,” Edd said trying to his a smile.  
“Oh I found better than one. I have three,” He said and Edd laughed.  
“You got that right,” He said, setting the pan down on the stove and turning on one of the burners. Soon, the house was filled with the smell of bacon.  
“Morning guys,” Matt said walking into the living room.  
“Morning Matt,” I said and he sat down on my lap.  
“Sleep well?” Edd asked and he nodded, burying his face into my neck. He sighed and shut his eyes, relaxing.  
“I slept like shit,” He said and I frowned.  
“Why?” I asked and he laughed.  
“Tom kept kicking me in his sleep,” He said and Tom rolled my eyes.  
“You sleep like a rock though,” He said, leaning against Edd.  
“Not when someone is kicking me and muttering someone name under their breath,” He said and Tom’s face heated up. He buried his face in his hoodie and I poked him.  
“Is that way you got up so early,” I said and he swatted my hand away.  
“No, leave me alone,” He said and Edd wrapped his arm around the smaller male.  
“Well I don’t know about you guys but we need groceries. I’m gonna go get dressed,” Edd said standing up and Tom flopped down where he had been sitting. Matt laughed and also stood up.  
“Yeah I should probably get dressed too,” He said and walked over to our shared bedroom.  
Within a few minutes the four of us are in the bedroom trying to get ready. “Tom, I can’t reach my shirt! You’re in the way,” Matt said trying to reach infront of Tom to pull his shirt from his drawer in the dresser.  
“I can’t grab my jeans because Tord is in the way,” He said and Edd walked up behind all of us and grabbed his shirt.  
“Why do you have to be so tall?” Tom said giving up on grabbing his clothes. He sat down on the bed and waited for me and Matt to hurry up and grab our clothes. Once I had grabbed mine Tom walked over to the dresser and grabbed his. “I’ll be in the bathroom.” He said opening the door closest to our bed and walking in, shutting it behind him. Edd was the first to get dressed.  
“God bless casual clothes,” He said before knocking on the bathroom door.  
“What?” Tom said opening the door. He was only in his sleep shirt and boxers.  
“I just need my chapstick,” He said reaching past Tom and grabbing it off the counter.  
“Yeah, ok,” He said shutting the door once more. Edd headed downstairs and Matt sat at the vanity putting mascara on. I pulled on my jeans and plain black shoes.  
“It’s too warm to wear a hoodie,” I muttered searching for where I left my hair brush and gel. “Ugh I think I left it in the bathroom.” I said standing up from where I was on the floor and walked around the bed.  
“Left what in the bathroom?” Matt asked running his fingers through his bangs.  
“My hair brush and gel,” I said reaching for the doorknob.  
“Wait Tord-” Matt said as I opened the door. Tom was in their, shirtless. He screamed and backed up reaching for something, anything to cover his chest with.  
“Shit! Sorry! Sorry!” I said quickly grabbing the two items off the counter and shut the bathroom door. Sighing, I slid down the door and hid my face in my hands.  
“I tried to warn you,” Matt said, applying a clear gloss to his lips.  
“Yeah I know, I forgot Tom was in there,” I said and Tom either kicked or threw something at the door.  
“No shit!” He yelled and I sighed.  
“Mind if I borrow the mirror?” I asked and Matt shook his head, moving over on the seat so I could sit down next to him.  
After a few minutes my hair was styles into its usual horn shapes. Once I was done with my hair Tom walked out of the bathroom.  
“Sorry ‘bout that,” I said and he shook his head.  
“It’s fine,” He said throwing his clothes into the hamper and walking out of the bedroom. I sighed and followed him out to the living room. The three of us waited a few minutes before Matt walked into the living room.  
“Nice dress,” Tom said and Matt smiled.  
“I know, I love the purple,” He said twirling around a bit. He was wearing a lavender colored dress that hung a few inches above his knees with his green overcoat on top of it.  
“Alright let's go,” Edd said grabbing the car keys and we wall headed out to the car. Edd and Matt sat in the front seats while me and Tom sat in the back. The car drive to the store was relatively quiet. The only sounds that could be heard was the radio and other cars. Edd found a parking spot and we all got out and walked up to the stores front doors. Tom grabbed a shopping cart and pushed it over to the three of us. Matt, Tom, and I climbed into the cart while Edd pushed us down the first isle.  
“We need eggs, another loaf of bread, some lasagna, garlic bread, along with some salad stuff,” Matt said listing the items off on his fingers. We headed over to the eggs first. Me and Tom were looking down at Matt’s phone as he played a SovietWomble video. The three of us giggled like three year olds whenever someone would scream about something.  
“You three are ridiculous,” Edd said smiling down at us. He grabbed a twelve pack of eggs and handed them to me. “Make sure those don’t break Tord.” He said and I nodded.  
“But you love us,” Matt said and Edd stuck his tongue out at him

 

Once we got home Edd put away the groceries and the three of us flopped down on the couch, trying to get comfortable. Edd walked over and we all moved over for him. Matt was laying on the right side of the couch with Tom laying on his chest while Edd was laying on the left side of the couch and I was sitting in between Tom and his legs.  
“I could go to sleep right here and right now,” Tom muttered shutting his eyes. Matt smiled and ran his fingers through the shorter males hair.  
“Sleep well Tom,” He said as Tom dozed off on his chest. After a couple minutes my eyes started to get heavy and I too fell asleep as Edd laid me down on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: should I write some omegaverse stuff. Like maybe not full blown smut but maybe some pack cuddles or some fluffy crap like that?  
> I love the omegaverse (Im just not confident with my smut writing ability yet...) But should I?


End file.
